Medo de tempestadeProjeto Fanfic100Andy Tonks
by Perola Black
Summary: Numa noite de tempestade,Andrômeda acaba se lembrando se uma noite que passou ao lado das irmãs, quando eram pequenas. Essa pequena lembrança, onde ela se depara com fantasmas do passado, faz com que ela reflita sobre suas escolhas, sua vida, e sobre atos


N/A: Fic escrita para o "Projeto Fanfic100", onde os interessados, ao escolherem um personagem ou shipper, tem 100 palavras-chaves, para que escrevam uma fic para cada palavra dada. Não tem tempo máximo. Se estiver interessado, entre em: http://forum. , para maiores informações.

Como vocês perceberão, eu escolhi a Andrômeda Black.

Espero que gostem...

* * *

Capítulo único- Medo de Tempestade

_Uma menininha coberta até o pescoço por uma pesada manta olhava assustada para a janela e pulava a cada estrondo que soava do lado de fora da casa. Só o que se via, eram seus olhos castanhos e um pouco dos cabelos pretos que não haviam sido cobertos. Ela tremia, e apertava os olhos cada vez que a luz dos raios entrava em seu quarto.  
A porta abriu-se de repente, e uma menininha de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis entrou correndo, pulou na cama dela e escondeu-se embaixo do cobertor, junto com a outra.  
-Cissa? O que você está fazendo aqui?  
-Eu to com medo... - disse a pequena com cara de choro.  
Andrômeda engoliu o medo e abraçou a pequena, tentando consola-la. Dizia que aquelas luzes não eram nada, só estrelas que tinham comido demais e por isso seu brilho estava tão forte. Tentava convencer a si mesma disso, enquanto distraía a caçula contando histórias sobre o céu, as estrelas, a chuva...  
De repente, um trovão ainda mais forte assustou as meninas, ao mesmo tempo em que a porta foi aberta com força. Um raio brilhou, e iluminou uma menina, maior que as outras duas e de cabelos negros e olhos azuis, que estava com uma expressão irritada.  
-Ah... É você Bella... –disse Andy aliviada.  
-Narcisa, o que você pensa que está fazendo aqui?  
-Eu to com medo Bella... - disse a pequena bem baixinho.  
-Medo? Ora, você devia se envergonhar! Uma menina desse tamanho com medo de luzinhas bobas... Vamos, já pro seu quarto! Se o papai e a mamãe acordarem, vão brigar com a gente. Vocês sabem o que eles acham de você vir se esconder na cama da Andy...  
Narcisa começou a chorar e Andrômeda, visivelmente irritada com a mais velha, respondeu irritada:  
-Como você não tivesse medo...  
-Eu?- disse Bellatrix orgulhosa-Eu não tenho medo de nada!  
-E naquele dia que apareceu um sapo no quintal?  
Bella fechou a cara irritada, e um tanto quanto envergonhada.  
-Eu não estava com medo... - ela respondeu fracamente-Só não queria que ele sujasse meu vestido...  
-Sei... –disse Andrômeda simplesmente-Finjo que acredito...  
As duas se encararam nervosas. Ambas estavam com as bochechas avermelhadas e pareciam muito contrafeitas. Foi quando mais um clarão invadiu o quarto, e um trovão explodiu no céu segundos depois.  
Para surpresa (e divertimento) das outras duas, Bellatrix tratou de se enfiar embaixo do cobertor também, o mais rápido possível.  
-Hum... –disse Andy zombeteira-Cadê sua coragem agora?  
Bella estava com os olhos esbugalhados de susto, mas tratou de disfarçar voltando àquela expressão de superioridade que geralmente exibia.  
-Eu não estou com medo...- disse revirando os olhos- Eu só... Eu só...  
-Tudo bem... - disse Andy. Sabia que não adiantava insistir com a irmã mais velha- Pode ficar aqui com a gente? Assim você nos protege...  
Bella exibiu um sorriso orgulhoso e fez que sim com a cabeça, contente. Andy disfarçou um sorriso compreensivo, mas teve quase certeza que a irmã o entendera.  
Um raio brilhou no céu novamente, e as três se cobriram por inteiro com o cobertor. Só que agora, elas já não sentiam mais tanto medo. Afinal, estavam juntas... _

Outro raio brilhou no céu, só que agora anos e anos haviam se passado desde aquela noite onde as irmãs se apoiaram e consolaram. Andrômeda estava deitada em sua cama, e ao seu lado estava seu marido Ted Tonks. Não pode evitar que uma lágrima escorresse ao lembrar de tudo aquilo... Se ainda tivesse as irmãs ao seu lado. Mas isso já não era possível. Ela escolhera Ted, não era? Ela tinha desistido das irmãs ao fazer isso. Ela sabia das conseqüencias. E mesmo assim...  
Estava sendo muito duro pra ela a distância da família, não havia duvida. Ted tentava ajudá-la o máximo possível, ela sentia isso. Só que ao mesmo tempo, ela também sentia, e ele sabia, que aquilo não era "suficiente". Ela era feliz com Ted, sem dúvida. Mas ele não substituia as irmãs, era impossível. E claro, ela não conseguia evitar que certas lembranças voltassem, em noites como aquela... Momentos de fraqueza... Momentos de saudade...  
A porta se abriu, exatamente como naquela noite. Andy chegou a sentir no fundo, como se estivesse prestes a ver Narcisa, aquela menininha loira e com cara de choro, entrar no quarto pra se jogar em seus braços. Mas não, não era Narcisa.  
-Mamãe...  
Andrômeda sorriu.  
-Que foi minha pequena?  
-Eu to com medo.  
A menina, de uns 4 anos, entrou no quarto esfregando os olhos e com a boquinha tremendo.  
-Venha cá.  
Ninfadora esticou os bracinhos gordinhos pedindo colo. Andrômeda levantou-a e sentou-a em seu colo.  
-Você não tem medo, mamãe?  
-Eu tinha, quando era pequenininha que nem você... Mas eu aprendi afastar meu medo...  
-Como mamãe?- perguntou a menina baixinho, curiosa.  
-As vezes eu teambém fico triste... Ou sinto medo... Mas eu afasto tudo isso pensando em coisas boas...  
-Coisas boas? Como o que, mamãe?  
Andy começou a contar a Ninfadora a histórias das estrelas comilonas, do festival de estrelas cadentes, das fadinhas das gotas de chuva... Mas o que a menina não sabia, era que pra Andrômeda, o melhor (e verdadeiro) remédio era poder sentir aqueles bracinho fofos em volta de seu pescoço... E sentir o calor daquele corpinho contra o seu, afastando todos os seus fantasmas... Afastando o medo de qualquer tempestade que poderia despencar...

* * *

-Pérola Black-  
16/12/06 


End file.
